Broken Eagle
Megan J. Bailey '''is a character in the Valhalla Chronicles, having first been introduced in the TACITUS saga. She was introduced as a young college student with a boyfriend and a great life, until the CIA killed him after he stumbled upon an illlegal CIA program . Following this, Megan participated in a retaliatory strike coordinated by Emmett Mack against the CIA. Following this, she abruptly disappeared. One year later, Megan reemerged under a new name: the '''Broken Eagle, an assassin and master thief, a sort of female "Robin Hood " of some sort, having been credited for numerous assassinations and acts of vigilante justice. It was here that Megan meets the Children of Valhalla. Biography Not much is known about Megan's early life, but at some point she met a guy named Paul Shapiro, whom she dated throughout high school and the first year of college. The Mack Coalition During the events of The Mack Coalition , Megan is introduced to Emmett Mack on his first day in town. She is not seen again until the CIA assassinate her boyfriend Paul, during which she helps Emmett Mack piece together a motive for Paul's murder. Gang Wars She returns in Gang Wars, under the name Broken Eagle, an assassin and master thief, a sort of female "Robin Hood " of some sort, having been credited for numerous assassinations and acts of vigilante justice. She is first introduced fighting against a Mafia member alongside Sigrid Korsgaard, much to the surprise of Marcus Seal and his friends in the Children of Valhalla and the Covert Crusaders. Her real identity is concealed for the first half of the storyline, only being revealed halfway through the first act of the storyline. She later reveals her real identity, much to the surprise of Emmett Mack and his allies. Personal details Personality Prior to losing Paul, Megan was a sociable person who loved meeting new people. After losing Paul, she became a cold shell of her former self. By the time she reemerged as the Broken Eagle, Megan had become a cold, ruthless, sadistic, cunning and unpredictable force, capable of committing atrocities with little to no remorse, a trait that has left some of her old friends disturbed and concerned for her well-being. However, she justifies her actions by arguing that she is committing smaller evils to prevent a greater evil, that sacrifices are necessary to prevent a greater evil. Henceforth, she has become an anti-hero of sorts, a woman who sincerely wants to do the right thing, even if it means becoming evil in the eyes of everybody else. Powers and abilities Powers *'Intellect': Megan is exceptionally intelligent, able to figure out complex puzzles. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': As the Broken Eagle, Megan possesses a fighting style that incorporates elements of Aikido, Capoeria, Kali/Eskrima, Eskrima, Arnis & Kali, Keysi, and many others. Equipment Broken Eagle's arsenal *'Gerber Mark II Combat knife': One of Broken Eagle's signature melee weapons *Balisong/Butterfly: A folding pocketknife that Broken Eagle has been known to use on multiple occasions *Karambit: A curved claw-shaped knife used by Broken Eagle in close quarters combat *Shurikens: Broken Eagle commonly uses these alongside throwing knives *Kunai: Broken Eagle's signature throwing knife; she carries a bandolier of sheaths containing these knives *SR-25: One of Broken Eagle's sniper rifles of choice *Glock 17: One of Broken Eagle's sidearms *Uzi: A submachine gun also frequently seen and used by Broken Eagle *SPAS-12: A shotgun Broken Eagle uses while on gun rampages Other *'Combat Armor': As the Broken Eagle, Megan possesses various outfits: one is a black armored suit that includes a hood and a face shield that conceals her identity. The other is a suit known as the "Digital Ghillie Suit", an optical camouflage suit capable of turning users invisible. Another suit she wears is the "Overcharger", a suit that can emit EMP blasts at will, causing blackouts and shutting down all electronics Gallery Throwing a ring-blade.png|The Broken Eagle, about to attack The Broken Eagle is here.png|The Broken Eagle before engaging in hand-to-hand combat Attack of the The Broken Eagle.png|The Broken Eagle steps on board the Iron Golem Arrival of The Broken Eagle.png|Closeup of the Broken Eagle's outfit Megan J. Bailey is the Broken Eagle.jpg|The Broken Eagle is revealed to be Megan Bailey The Broken Eagle running.jpeg|The Broken Eagle wearing her "black hood" outfit Overcharger suit.png|Megan Bailey in her "Overcharger" suit Digital Ghillie Suit.jpg|Megan wearing a digital Optical Camo suit Category:Characters